


Phone

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, F/M, Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Movie: IT (2017), Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-IT (2017), The Losers Club (IT) Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Ben and Beverly talk to each other on the phone after she has left Derry.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 9





	Phone

“How about next Thursday?” Ben asked into the phone. He didn’t have much time. Normally, his mother didn’t want him talking on the phone long, especially when she was out. She never liked phone bills.

Beverly wrapped her legs together nervously as she sat quietly in her room. Somehow, the cord to the phone expanded all the way from the kitchen to her room. But, the door couldn’t close all the way.

Oh, she didn’t want to lie to Ben and tell him that she was afraid to go back to Derry after everything that happened. Right now, lying felt like the best choice.

“Uh… yeah, that sounds fun. I’ll let you know,” Beverly said to him softly. Was her aunt listening? Ever since her aunt found out about the awful treatment her dad made her go through, she tried to make it all better, spoiling her. She didn’t like that.

Frowning, Ben felt his heart crack. He felt so alone. The Losers Club hadn’t hung out much over the past couple of months since… no, he didn’t want to think about that nightmare. And that was the reason why they didn’t want to meet up. 

“How is your new town?” Ben changed the subject.

“It’s fine.” Better than Derry. “I miss all of you.”

“Yeah, it’s not the same without you in Soc. class,” Ben told her with a little giggle.

Beverly grinned. “Even though I was hardly there?”

Struggling with what he should say next, Ben wanted to tell her how much he missed her. He wanted to tell Beverly how he’d stay up every night wanting to see her face, talk to her, or even discuss what happened down in IT’s lair. It was all foggy. Some days he couldn’t remember little details. Beverly’s face was still there.

Would it matter?

“How is everyone else?” Beverly asked him, twisting her finger through her hair anxiously. She jumped hearing a noise. It was only her aunt’s cat spying on her. That must have meant that her aunt was close by. “Richie, Stan… Bill?”

Feeling the tears, Ben took a deep breath. “Everyone’s fine. Richie’s always joking around and Stan’s been doing a report on birds. It’s cool.”

“Has Bill been okay since he found out about Georgie?” Beverly asked.

What about me? “You know, he’s Bill. He’s been okay.”

Ben heard a woman’s voice on the other end of the line. “I have to go,” Beverly’s voice wavered into the phone.

“It was great talking to you.” I miss you. Please, come home?

“Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for being a great friend,” Beverly said earnestly to him.

Ben’s heart warmed, yet it was swimming in an ocean at the same time. “Thanks. Same to you, Beverly.”

“Bye.” And she hung up the phone.

Ben started to cry.


End file.
